Who Needs Love When It's Floating in the Breeze
by artisticchic
Summary: SEQUAL! Sequal to Life Love and the Pursuit of I Dont Care. Must read the first to fully understand!
1. Just When everything was back to normal

**I didnt know if I wanted a sequal for this story but looking back thru it I think I can make one. So without further adue...... The sequal to Life Love and the Pursuit of I Dont Care duely called: ****Who Needs Love When It's Floating in the Breeze (**_**I'm taking suggestions for a title because I really dont like my choice :-)) Hope you enjoy!!!**_

**BPOV (6 months later)**

Six months went by and Edward and I were still madly in love. We both had put the whole Jacob incedent behind us and moving forward happily with our relationship. I moved of may dads house and am living in my own apartment in Port Angeles. I still go to visit him on the weekends just to know hes doing well and has a home cooked meal at least once a week. He never mentioned Jacob since the arrest either and for that I was grateful. Today was one of those days that I was visiting my dad before going out with Edward that night. I made lasanga rolls for lunch for us. When lunch was ready I served Charlie and I a helping and sat down. Charlie was being more quiet then usual and that worried me. I broke the silence immediatly.

"Hey dad is everything ok?" I asked trying to tread lightly if there was something major wrong.

"Well Bells I dont know how to tell you this but Jacob is free from jail after his bail was posted. His friends down in La Push chipped in and paid his fine off of 5000$. So he's a free man now." He sighed looking at me with deep sympathy.

"Thanks for telling me dad. But does my restraining order work still? Or do I get another one or what?" I asked starting to feel slightly anxious.

"Well since he made bail no the restraining order doesnt work anymore and you can get another one but the cycle will just keep repeating so its sorta a waste. But honestly Bella he doesnt have a clue as to where you live so you should be safe. Plus i'm a phone call away." He explained putting a strained smile on his face. I nodded knowing he was right. We continued to eat in silence. After lunch I spent the afternoon cooking and freezing meals for my dad for the week ahead.

"Bella you dont have to do all of this." He told me as I was placing the last of the meals in the freezer for the week.

"I want to. Besides this way I know you are at least eating healthier then pizza every night." I told him with a smirk. He just rolled his eyes and left the room. Just then my phone went off. I answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone

"Hey Bella." said a mans voice that i knew all too well.

"Jacob Why the hell are you calling my phone?!" I yelled into the reciever.

"I just wanted to let you know that I loved that stunt you pulled and that I will be watching." He said and hung up. I didnt know what to do so I stood there in shock for a few minutes. I got a text from Alice bringing me back to my senses saying that it was game night at her house at 7. I texed back that I would be there. Jacobs phone call really freaked me out and I couldnt wait to tell Edward and the gang tonight everything. I left my dads house at 6pm to head toward the Cullens. I couldnt help but look around me making sure I wasnt being watched. Stupid Jacob and his stupid empty threats. I made it to my car and drove off. All I wanted to see was Edward.

**JacobPOV**

Little does she know that I learned a few tricks while I was behind bars. Her little stunt was good but in the end she will be mine. Now to wait........

**So what did you think?? Reviews Reviews!!!!**


	2. At Least They Know

**I had such an awesome response to the first chapter that I had to continue and not leave ya hanging! Thank you soooo much for the reviews!!!!!! Anyway here is chapter 2!**

**BPOV**

The drive to the Cullens took me longer then expected because I was peering thru trees and houses because I was to parinoid about the Jacob phone call and the line _"I will be watching"_

That just made me freak that much more. I finally arrived to the Cullens 10 minutes later then I was supposed to due to my freakish mind set. I took one final look around before getting out of my car just to be sure it was safe. I got out of my car and walked toward the door but before I made it there a pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me to a secluded corner of the yard. I was struggling with all my might to get free. What finally calmed me down was the velvety voice that I know and love.

"Bella, Bella? Whats wrong are you ok? Its just me! What happened?" he said turning me around to look at him. I couldnt help it I hugged him with all my might and started sobbing into his shoulder. He started rubbing my back trying to soothe me.

"Bella honey tell me whats wrong please." He whispered to me. My tears finally started to subside and I pulled away to look at him.

"Can we go inside so I can explain? I dont like being exposed like this." I told him grabbing hishand and pulling him toward the house.

"Exposed? Bella we werent exposed. What are you talking about?" He said trying to get me to stop and explain.

"I will tell you when we are with the others because it sorta involves everyone." I told him tugging him forward. We finally reached the house and sat down in the family room where the others were waiting for us. Alice was looking at us with an impatient glare but when she took in my face she relaxed and waited to hear what was going on. I told them what Charlie told me and about the phone call with Jacob. Everyones jaw was dropped when I finished my story. I looked at Edward and he pulled me close to him and whispered _"im sorry"_ in my ear. I just nodded and snuggled closer into his side.

We played Apples to Apples and Emmett won. Its hard to cheat in that game but I'm pretty sure he did. The night was a good time had by all but it soon came to an end. Edward decided that it was best if I spent the night and I couldnt agree more. I spent the night at the Cullens and left for home the following fears subsided. Edward was going to drive up later that day so that I wouldnt have to be alone. I couldnt be any more happy.

**JacobPOV**

I may not know where she lives yet but her little boyfriend is going to lead me right to her. Then all I will have to do is get him out of the picture and she wll be mine again.

**Im trying to be good and not leave you with cliffys but its just too difficult! Reviews please!!**


	3. Who Invited You?

**HAHA I love you all!!! I never get this many reviews withen 2 chapters!!! Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!!!! Im glad you all are enjoying this!!!!! On with chapter 3!!!! Btw I dont own the character yada yada....**

**BPOV**

I made it to my apartment feeling relieved to be away from Forks while Jacob was on the loose. Like everyone said he doesnt know where I live so I have nothing to worry about. Plus my knight in armor was going to be here in a few very short hours. He should just move in since hes here at least 4 times a week anyway. But mr proper doesnt believe in living together unless we are engaged. And since I am afraid of the whole marriage thing we have a predicament. We have fought countless times on this subject and we usually end with a draw. Its very sad really. Maybe this Jacob thing does have a silver lining.

I decided while I was waiting for Edward to arrive that I would take a shower and get cleaned up for the day. Stepping in the shower I let the warm water soothe my tense muscles while I washed my hair with my favorite peach shampoo.(I dont like straberrys! sorry!!) The smell alone made me feel at ease. After finishing I got out and wrapped myself in a towel. I walked into my room to find a pair of jeans and a comfy hoodie. While getting dressed I noticed that my window was open. I never had opened that window before so I knew it wasnt me. I started getting really nervous and grabbed my cell and my umbrella from the floor and headed toward the door and to my car. I made it as far as my kitchen before I noticed a man sitting on the couch with his back to me. I hurried quicker to the door before I was stopped.

"Uh uh I wouldnt leave if I were you." the man said.

"Jacob is that you?" I questioned stopping dead in my tracks.

"Who else would it be Bella?" He spat at me finally turning to look at me.

"Why are you here? And how did you find me?" I shot back.

"What you dont know? I want you back Bella. And If having your little boyfriend help me find you is what it takes then so be it. I hope you werent planning on seeing him again." He spat with a laugh.

"What did you do to him!?" I shouted.

"I have my buddies Paul and Sam taking care of him. Dont worry he will be safe until you screw up. Once that happens well....." he said using his hands to show the motion of death. I just shuddered

"Oh dont be like that sweetheart dont you remember all the good times we had?" he said getting up and walking toward me. I backed up till I hit a wall. Trapped.

"The begining was good till you started playing your mind games and sleeping around with most all of my friends. Dont you remember me finding you and Lauren in bed together? Ha you really think I want to go back to that? No thanks." I spat at him. He was mere feet from me. The next thing I knew he smacked me clear across the face knocking me to the floor. I sat there wincing away from him in the pain of the hit.

"Dont you dare talk to me like that! Or it will be worse. Now get up." He said pulling me up by my arm. As soon as I was on my feet he smashed his lips to mine. I cringed at the taste of smoke that came into my mouth. I tried to push him back but he was too big for me to move. I tried another manuver which was to move us toward the door and I open it while he was distracted. I got to the door and manuvered the handle open but didnt open the door till I was absolutly sure he was too engrossed in the disgusting kiss. I made my move when he started to grope me. The door flew open and I ran like a bat out of hell to my car. I turned around once to chance a glance at him. He had taken a spill but recovered quickly and was hot on my trail. I didnt have any keys but luckly I never lock it and I leave an extra set of keys in the glove box. I got there in the nick of time. He ran into my door as I started to drive off to god knows where. I whipped out my cell and tried calling Edward. Someone picked up.

"Edward is that you?!" I shouted in the phone.

**I have to leave it at a cliffy because its more fun that way :-) Sorry!!**


	4. Creepy Creepers

**Hey guys! Heres the new chapter sorry it took so long!**

**BPOV**

**"**No this is Emmett. Whats goin on Bella? Why do you sound so freaked?" he asked

"Emmett listen to me very closely. Have you seen Edward at all today? And if so when and where?" I told him enunciating each word slowly.

"Why Bella what is going on is my man Eddie in some trouble?" he said avoiding my question

"Remember how Jacob is out of jail? Well he showed up in my apartment and tried to seduce me and said if I make one wrong move that he will have his friends take care of Edward if you know what I mean. So please tell me if you saw or talked to him at all today." I pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry Bella I dont think I have. I'll call Jasper to see if he has heard anything. In the mean time head back this direction so we can team up with the girls and see if we cant track him down. Eddies a strong guy he can take care of himself dont worry Bells." He said trying to sooth me.

"Thanks Emmett I'll head toward Alices that way we can meet there and stratigize." I told him hanging up the phone and relaxing slightly as I creeped my way closer to home. I decided to blast the radio to try and calm my nerves but nothing was helping. I just wanted Edward to be safe and back in my arms. When I finally hit Forks city limits I first decided to drive by Edwards house just to see if maybe he was home. As I got closer I became more gutsy and actually drove up to the house itself. His car was there so hopefully he was too. I parked my car and climbed out. I knew he kept a key hidden under the plant on the porch so I grabbed it and let myself in. The house was dark everywhere.

"Edward! Are you home?!" I yelled thru the house hopeing he would come rushing thru a door and scoop me up into his arms. Nothing happened

"Edward!!" I yelled one last time. Still nothing. I left the house heart broken knowing that something could seriously be wrong with my beloved. I climbed back into my car and began to drive off toward my original destination. I didnt make it out of the driveway before I got the feeling of someone watching me again. I peered every which direction around me and saw nothing. Stupid paranoia. i continued to drive toward Alice's house tenser then usual. I was half way there before a warm hand came out of nowhere and covered my mouth. I swerved the car and almost killed us both.

"Keep driving and you wont get hurt. Listen to me very carefully. You are going to continue to drive to your friends house and when we get there you are going to lead me into the house and we are going to do some cleaning up so there wont be any intrusions for Jacob to have you any more if you catch my drift." The smooth voice spoke into my ear.

"Blink once if you understand what you are to do." He said. I blinked.

"Very good. Now im going to let your mouth free but no phone calls ok? We wouldnt want your friends to know about me now would we?" he chuckled releasing my face.

"Who are you may I ask?" I spoke as new tears started spilling down my face.

"Oh I'm Jacobs good friend Quil. I can see why hes going thru all this trouble for you. Your a nice piece of ass. Maybe he will let me have a chance with you too." He said licking his lips. Ew! I couldnt help that thought that crossed my mind. A stroke of genius hit me. He said no phone calls but didnt say anthing about no texting. Careful not to let him see I texted Alice what was going on.

_"Call police!"_ Was all I wrote. She was fast on the reply.

_"Y? u ok?" _she replyed

_"No J friend with me_" i typed back. He still had no clue thank goodness.

_"They are on the way. be careful..." _she replied. I really hope they get there soon. I took the back enterance to the sub as to give the police more time to show. Luckly They were there when I pulled up. Before he could do anything I jumped from my car the second I stopped it and ran inside. Quil was hot on my heels until the officer pinned him to the ground and cuffed him. I was relieved that he was gone but growing more worried about Edward. Alice and Rosalie both ran up and hugged me. I sobbed knowing what could of happened didnt. Jacob needs to be put off the streets and Edward needs to be found very soon. Worried didnt begin to describe how I felt. The cops came in to question me. I told them everything. All my friends faces dropped as they heard what had happened to me earlier that day. After the cops left they sprung me with a million and one questions. I answered them the best I could but all I really wanted was to find Edward and kill Jacob. Which ever one came first I didnt care but I was out for revenge.

**Ok I am pretty much loving this chapter!! I hope you do too!! Did everyone like New Moon? I did!!! Whoo I hope you like Bellas new attitude about this!!**


	5. Dont send boys to do a mans job

**Ok so its been forever!!! Sorry i have been busy! But im here now! For being so patient you even get an Edward pov chapter!! WHOOO!!**

**EPOV**

I have no clue where I am all I know is some big bafoon came up behind me when I was walking to my car and pinned me on the ground and started to beat the crap out of me. Next thing I know i'm in some house tied to a chair looking at two more large bafoons out of my seemingly one good eye.

"Ahh you're awake" the first one spoke. I just nodded my head which made the pain sear more thru my body.

"Morning sunshine" the other said laughing at his own stupid joke.

"What you dont wanna talk to us?" the first one asked. I just sat there staring straight ahead ignoring them both at all costs while I was feeling the ties that held my arms together and noticed that they werent tied that tight. I felt for the lose end of the tie and began to tug it slowly trying not to make the goons notice my tiny movements.

"Well?" the other asked as I freed one of my hands from the binding. I continued to ignore them while freeing my other hand.

"Aww just leave him Embry, Jacob will be here any time to deal with him." the first spoke again taking a swing at my gut. I was faster, I hopped up swung and hit Embry square in the jaw. My other hand swung and made contact with his gut. He keeled over in pain. I turned around to see my other 'friend' coming at me. I grabbed the chair I was strapped to and swung it at his head he fell back and was unconcious as Embry grabbed me from behind. I bent over and flipped his body over my shoulder and on to the ground into a body slam. I heard his back crack and then he went limp. I checked their pockets for a phone and found one in Embrys pocket. Looking thru the recent calls I noticed the first three were to the same number so I dialed it.

"Embry I told you I am on my way. How hard is it to deal with an unconcious Edward?" He spat into the phone.

"Who said I was unconcious?" I shot back.

"Edward? What did you do to Embry and Seth?" He said a little more interested in his plan failing.

"Apparently your little boys cant tie an unconcious man up." I chuckled into the phone.

"Well you dont have to worry I can deal with you right now." He said hanging the phone up. I turned around and was face to face with Jacob.

**I hope this chapter makes you like me again!! Sorry for the cliffy! I didnt want to put all the juicyness into one chapter!**


	6. Fight Club

**So Im trying to be a good kid and update everything for you all :-) Sorry I'ts been for ever!**

**EPOV**

"Its nice to see you again Jacob. It seems you havent changed much." I joked taking in his size. He was bigger then I remembered and a bit more scruffy.

"Its nice to see you can take down a few minor decoys while you were waiting for me. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." He laughed looking around at his 2 bafoons that I left mangled on the floor. I took that opertunity to take a slight step back. He noticed.

"Not trying to run are you?" he questioned

"No never." I spat back

"Good." he smiled taking his first swing. I ducked gracefully out of the way, taking his leg with me knocking him to the floor. I pinned him and started punching with what force I could muster in his face over and over. He tried to move me but the way I was on him I made sure it would be difficult for him to move me. He then took his hand and reached for my throat and squeezed. I began to feel very light headed but still tried to move his hand away so I could continue to wail on him. I did but just in time for him to get out from under me. He picked me up and ran me into the corner and into a wall. I felt my back sear in pain but i still struck him with enough force to knock him back. i grabbed my lucky chair again and swung at his head. That stopped him in his tracks. He fell onto the floor and didnt move. I used Embrys Cell to dial 911 while I could before I went back in to find my last tool needed to finish him off.

Seth's limp body was holding that key in the form of a fisherman knifei grabbed it and began to slice every finger and toe off of each of them that way they cant grab anything from anyone. Killing wouldwork too but I would rather them rot in prison then die in my hands. I called Bella after I was done with that tedious work. She sounded sooo happy to hear my voice that it made my heart swell. The police arrived moments later to take them into custody, and Bellas dad took me home to her. I got questioned about everything that went down at the shed and Charlie praised me for surviving thru it all. We got back to his house and Charlie dropped me off and headed back to the station to file the report. Apparently attempted murder get you 30 years with out parol. I ran out of the car and into Bellas arms. I felt home.

"Bella I know it hasnt been long but I know that I love you with all my heart and we have been through ALOT together! Would you do me the honer of being my wife?" I blurted out. I dont even have the ring with me wow I'm an idiot.

**im tired so thats all u get plus its a cliffy so its a good place to end :-P enjoy!**


End file.
